Am I Gay? !
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Updated! In which Syaoran discovers...new things about himself... :refers to title: Can he deal with it? Maybe with the help of Kurogane and Fai! Can he tell Sakura? Hints of ryuuouxsyaoran OR syaoranxryuuou..not tellin xP
1. Changes

**Am I gay??**

**By: TgyamiBakura**

**Finished at 4:32 AM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE...I just own at making the fanfiction :smirk:**

**Wahhh yet another story to add to my collection of stories always started but never finished**

**This little Ficcy is about how Syaoran discovers who he _really_ is...hehehe XD :First TRC fic!:**

I just got into this huge argument with my friend about fanfiction and if it's wrong or right. He has this big thing about respecting the authors, stories and characters. And I mean, sure we're using stories and their characters and making them different, but I don't think it's a bad thing. It's not like we try to tell the authors that they suck and this way of writing is better If anything I think it compliments the author. To show them that we can comprehend the characters so much to an extent where we can write about them using the same personalities, and just express it with our own creativity is awesome. I would be so proud if I wrote something and had this many people who like it enough to do something like that. Tell me you're thoughts on this please. I greatly appreciate it

Now on with the fic!

**Changes**...

Syaoran sat there thinking to himself as he looked through a magazine. '_Lately...things have been changing...'_

Later that day he ended up examining the princess. He told her that he was just sitting there because he had nothing else to do that day, which was partly true, but it was also true that he needed to think about something. Fai and Kurogane were gone for the day and had taken Mokona since he and Sakura needed no translation, so there was nobody to talk to about these strange feelings.

It all started the other night when he accidentally walked in on Kurogane in the shower. It was a moment that Syaoran had felt things he'd never expected. From what he saw he got very hot and his heart rate increased substancially. He could hardly utter a word other than stammer out "Su...su...sumimasen.." and then hastily take leave. Kurogane's body was so...intriguing. He didn't know why it was so embarrassing to look at. They were both guys...Kurogane may have been, tanned...well toned...

and let's face it...larger in other places

But this wasn't something that should bother Syaoran right? It wasn't normal for boys to react this way to someone of the same gender. He had never been the type to indulge too greatly in anything remotely sexual, but this just threw him for a loop. When he left and returned to his room. The area between his legs had become entirely stiff and throbbing. Syaoran was so confused. Nothing like that had ever happened before. His father told him that he would go through puberty around this time in his life...but why did it have to react to another male?

It took him hours to try and think of something..._not_ involving Kurogane wet and naked in the shower. Another thing that bothered him was that, no matter how much he cared for and admired Sakura, he'd never felt this way towards her. Wasn't that how normal boys should react to someone pretty like her?

Now he found himself sitting next to Sakura. Trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked at sakura, her small frame, her silky hair and beautiful green eyes. There was nothing about Sakura that Syaoran would think unappealing. She was gorgeous...but he just couldn't feel the same way towards her that he felt when he saw Kurogane.

The ninja was very handsome indeed. He had dark hair, a very strong build and was tall. His skin was olive and his eyes a deep crimson. He had this confidence about him that interested Syaoran very much. He then wondered about Fai.

Fai was tall, pale and had feather soft hair. His eye's were a shade of blue that reminded him of the ocean. He was tall and had a thin frame. He too had a confidence, although it seemed broken in ways. Fai reminded him of an angel. Something purely good but also missing something important. Fai always had that wonderful smile, whether genuine or fake.

"...Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran looked up, slighly bewildered, but then blushed, realizing he had been lost in thought.

"Excuse me princess...I must not have heard you,"

"Syaoran-kun, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me," There was no way that he could tell her that. What if the princess had feelings for him? She would be heartbroken. No it would be best to wait for Kurogane and Fai and ask them about it.

Just then the door open and Fai bounced inside

"Pon! Kids, Mommy and Daddy are home! We bought treats!" He held up a bag that was from the sweets shop across town. Kurogane growled.

"I told you not to say stupid things! Andy why didn't you tell me you wasted money on a ton of sugar??" Fai pouted.

"Because I knew that Kuro-papa wouldn't approve and tell Fai that he can't. The kids need a treat every once in a while,"

"Not something that will rot their teeth," Fai smiled.

"Kyaaah! Kuro-pon is such a good daddy. Just for you we'll make them wait til after supper,"

"GRRR STOP SAYING WEIRD THINGS!" With that he took off chasing the magician all over the house, the bag of sweets forgotten on the chair. There was no way he could ask them now. He would just have to wait til after supper.

Sitting with Kurogane at the table after the incident was a little awkward for Syaoran. He was afraid to look up at Kurogane in fear of his face turning red. He tried hard to concentrate on his food. It was different. It was a combination of foods from each of their worlds. This weird type of bread from Celes, some sort of seasoned soup from Japan, and their own green dish from Clow. The food was good, that is until Kurogane looked at him.

"hey, you. You're being silent today. What's your problem?" Syaoran cringed at the harsh tone in Kurogane's voice. He realized how low and cool it sounded. It made him shiver.

"I'm sorry...forgive me. I'm just still kinda tired," Fai leaned closer to him.

"You couldn't sleep last night Syaoran-kun?"

"Maybe..." Syaorans eyes widened as he felt Fai's cheek come in contact with his.

"Mmm...you don't seem to have a fever, so I guess you're not sick...is something wrong?" Syaoran wasn't expecting such close proximity. His body tensed and he felt weak as Fai's sweet scent drifted into his senses. He was warm and had a very inviting air about him. It was intoxicating. It was worse when Fai pressed closer.

"you're face seems to be getting hot now. Maybe you are si—Syaoran-kun?!" Syaoran felt himself get dizzy until he finally collapsed into the magician's arms.

"Uh! Syaoran-kun! Is he okay Fai-san?" cried Sakura. Fai put his hand on Syaoran's face and looked confused.

"Well he seems to be okay now...this is odd. His face was burning when I felt it with mine. His breathing is normal. He just seems a bit dazed. "I'll just take him upstairs. He probably just needs some rest,"

"I'll help you," Kurogane got up.

"Hehe, Kuro-chi, I'm more than capable to carry Syaoran-kun by myself,"

"You twisted your ankle today tripping over a rock..damn clutz. Now let me carry him,"

"Meh...if you insist," Kurogane walked over and lifted the sleeping boy onto his back. He went upstairs followed by Fai, leaving Sakura and Mokona at the dinner table.

"I hope Syaoran-kun is okay," said the princess, worry apparent in her tone.

Upstairs, Kurogane gently lay Syaoran into the bed as Fai went and got a warm rag. "I wonder why he passed out like that so suddenly."

"It's peculiar don't you think? Syaoran-kun seemed okay, even though he was a bit quiet. I wonder what's wrong," Fai wiped Syaoran's face clean of sweat causing Syaoran to stir.

"Nn...Fai-san? Kurogane-san?" Syaoran attempted to get up but Fai stopped him.

"Syaoran needs to rest a bit,"

"No...I'm fine really..." Fai cocked his head in perplexity.

"Oh?"

"If your so fine, then why did you just faint at the dinner table?" Syaoran blushed.

"I..I..I fainted?" Fai smiled gently.

"Yup. You sure did."

"I..I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry brat, just tell us what the matter is," Syaoran jumped, blushing harder, looking at the blankets.

"Yes! Um...I've been meaning to talk to you two...but it's been..well...rather difficult," Fai attempted to sit next to Syaoran but the younger boy stopped him. "I..If you do that this will be harder,"

"I'm sorry," Fai looked concerned and pulled up a chair. Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Lately...I've been having strange feelings...for certain people...and I really don't know what to make of them...It's really unlike anything I've ever experienced...it's kinda embarrassing"

"And these feelings are?" Syaoran's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well...these feelings...are kind of _personal_. I think one would call it puberty..." Fai smiled inwardly. '_He must be having intimate feelings for sakura-chan'_

"Ah..." The mood threatened to become uncomfortable but the two older men tried to stay as open to it as possible. Even though they were somewhat lovers now, there's no reason they couldn't help another boy with his sexual frusteration, even if that boy was straight.

"It happened...the other night, I saw something and then...something happened to me and I can't stop thinking about it. I tried to tell myself it was normal...but I just don't know." Fai smiled sympathetically. Syaoran simply was too innocent. Of course he would react in that way if he saw something like that. It's what normal for young boys his age.

"Syaoran-kun...I assure you that whatever happened to you was perfectly normal,"

"Well...I'm sure it was...but I don't think it's normal to have that reaction to seeing Kurogane-san in the shower..." Fai froze. He slowly looked at Kurogane who was twitching incessantly. Syaoran was blushing furiously. Fai himself started to twitch a bit and he looked back at Syaoran.

"You saw Kuro-myu in the shower?" Syaoran was blushing so deeply, Fai feared he would turn into a tomato. The boy slowly nodded. He looked back at Kurogane who was gripping his forehead and blushing a blush that rivaled Syaorans. Fai smiled nervously.

"You're...reaction was _sexual_?" Syaoran stared harder at the blanket and nodded. "And...you saw..._everything?_" Syaoran nodded again.

Kurogane covered his face, his body twitching.

"So now you are very confused, am I right?"

"I've never thought of Sakura that way...and no matter how hard I try I can't...I don't get it,"

"And tonight...?"

"Fai-san...at supper...You were so close to me...Wahhh this is so embarassing! There's something wrong with me isn't there? I'm supposed to be attracted to girls right?" Fai smiled gently and took Syaoran's face in his hands and gently leaned down to peck him softly on the cheek. Syaoran froze.

"Syaoran-kun...it's okay. If you like boys, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just a little different than some others. I'll tell you something okay?" He bent down and whispered in Syaoran's ear something incoherant. Syaoran jumped back, very shocked.

"You mean...you and...and" He pointed at Kurogane. It was amazing at how absolutely clueless the young boy was Fai thought to himself. Kurogane looked up.

"Hey! What did you tell him??" Fai giggled and nodded to Syaoran, who blushed, then looked a bit relieved.

"S...So It's not just me?" Fai shook his head.

"Then why do you guys hide it?"

"Well...some people don't understand the way we feel and think it's wrong...to avoid conflict we don't show it too much in public or around people,"

"You...hide it from us too though..there's no way we would think any less of you," Fai grinned and looked at the ninja sitting next to him.

"Ahh but Kuro-wanwan here is bashful and doesn't want people to know he has feelings,"

"Oi-!" Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane.

"But...even though he doesn't say it around others...I know he cares for me. That's why it's okay," Fai gently kissed the other, making him blush. Syaoran smiled.

"So it's okay to feel this way? But...even though I'm not attracted to her like that, I still charish the princess...what if she likes me more than that though?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I would tell her sometime though, just incase she starts to get hopeful...it will be easier on ther in the long run," Syaoran nodded. He felt sort of bad for Sakura...they had known eachother for ages...even though she doesn't remember their childhood or any of the time they spent together in Clow...she had grown very close to him. All of a sudden he felt a warm embrace.

"F..Fai-san..."

"mm...shh Syaoran...it's okay," Fai whispered In his ear. Syaoran blushed and fell into the mans warm embrace.

"Mage...what are you doing?"

"Don't be jealous Kuro-jiru...I think, Syaoran has gone through enough sexual tension thanks to you," the blonde smirked and Kurogane blushed. Syaoran felt Fai's soft lips come in contact with his cheek.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS...it's just he's a kid," Fai looked up at Kurogane with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Kuro-wanwan...you don't think that I would molest poor Syaoran-kun here now do you?"

"With you I can never be sure..." Fai looked taken aback.

"Now that's not very nice! Well fine then no bedtime yum yum for you for 3 weeks," with that he stuck out his tongue and continued to hug a very red Syaoran. Kurogane twitched uncontrollably.

"Don't say things like that around kids you idiot!"Fai grinned again and pinned Syaoran down.

"Maybe it's time to teach Syaoran about the birds and the bees with a nice 'hands on' lesson..." Fai made a motion to kiss Syaoran, Kurogane jumped up,

Thus the chase pursued...

**Weee a nice ending for Syaoran-kun Kuro-puu and Fai!**

**Hmmm this would be a good oneshot ne? But I dunno I kinda have the urge to write a second chapter for it. I have a good idea...in which maybe Syaoran finds a boyfriend? Maybe some more KuroFai-ness if you make me happy and if you're REALLY lucky a nice lemon XD. But I don't know... it all depends on you guys...the reviewers. Tell me what you think!**

**Fai: Waiii! Kuro-pon make a new chapter!**

**Kuro: Are you stupid??**

**Syaoran: I think a new chapter would be very nice...but Fai-san I don't think that Kurogane-san can make the new chapter...**

**Fai: Ahh but Kuro-shu is magical!**

**Kuro: no you idiot..._your_ the one who's magical...**

**Fai: Ah! You're very right Kuro-pii! Now...what was that spell again..? **

**SyaoKuro:sigh:...**


	2. Confrontation?

**Am I Gay?! **

**Ch. 2**

**TgyamiBakura**

**Heh...I'm FINALLY back...and it's all thanks to you lovely reviewers. I had thought this story had kinda DIED but apparently it didn't. So here I go...my pathetic attempt at a second chapter ;;;**

**Excuse me...but for some reason, whenever I think of Sakura, I imagine her arranging flowers...all of the flower points in this story, were completely SPONTANEOUSLY planned...Which means...i didn't realize that I was putting them in there...so lets count them. **

**Confrontation...? **

Looking back, Syaoran always thought he was a pretty normal, ambitious boy. He loved archeology, the sea and of course Sakura-hime...or so he thought he did, until recent events.

"Sakura-" The auburn-haired angel looked up at him with that sweet smile.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran felt his mid go slack. This wasn't working. How in the world was he supposed to tell the princess that he was gay?!

"...It's nothing..." Sakura looked a bit disappointed but shrugged and went back to arranging the flowers in the hallway(1). Besides, she was busy. He would just have to tell her when she was free.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun! Have you told the princess about your secret yet?" Syaoran frowned. 'Have you told the princess your secret yet?' Syaoran repeated in his head in a mock voice. Why couldn't Fai-san try to tell the princess something like this himself?! It's not like it would be simple!

"No...not yet," Syaoran receded. He decided that this matter wasn't worth becoming impolite over. He bid Fai goodnight and went to bed.

-

-

-

"Kuro-chi!"

"Enough with the silly names!" bellowed Kurogane at the magician. Fai pouted.

"You don't like it when I call you cute names Kuro-puu?" He said as he tilted his head innocently, that godforsaken pout still plastered on his face.

"Of course I don't! It's degrading. If you respected me even a little bit you would call me Kurogane." Fai pondered, although Kurogane knew that he was just thinking of some stupid comeback that he thought was a good attempt to disagree with what was just said.

"Kurogane..." Fai whispered...almost seductively. Kurogane felt his mouth drop. Just like that?!

Fai's stupid grin returned from his face. "There I said it Kuro-pon!" he said cheerfully.

"You can't just say it once and never say it again!!" Fai smirked, putting his pinky between his lips and biting it a bit

"Mmm...does that make me a bad boy?" Somewhere, somehow, Fai had snaked his long lanky arms around Kurogane's neck. His voice had dropped back into it's seductive tone. Hearing Fai say his name like this before had for some reason aroused him greatly. _Damn mage..._

Kurogane felt Fai's lips pressing against his and they slowly turned it into the most passionate of kisses. Fai moaned when Kurogane penetrated his mouth with his aggressive tongue, exploring all of it's crevices, claiming all of it again for the hundredth time. Fai was already undoing his shirt. Kurogane, at the same time was trying to take this into their bedroom.

"Not in the hallway you idiot..."

"Kuro-daddy's so mean..." Kurogane rolled his eyes and decided that picking the magician up and carrying him into the bedroom was a much more effective way of dealing with this.

"Nuuu!" he whined

"Shut up..." (an: Oh I should end it here...but I'll be nice XD WORSHIP ME MY MINIONS I'm GIVING YOU SMEXX)

Syaoran walked out of the bathroom. Good thing he remembered to brush his teeth. That would have been terrible. He shivered at the thought of things rotting his teeth while he slept, only to be interrupted by faint sounds coming beyond the door at the end of the hall. He went to it and listened closely.

"Uhn...yeah Kuro-chii...shove it all the way in okay?"

"Well it's your choice if you want to walk tomorrow or not...doesn't matter to me," Syaoran froze...what was going on? What did Kurogane have and what was he gonna put it in? The door was ajar...he looked in carefully. His mouth dropped at what he saw.

Fai was on his knees gripping onto the headboard of the bed, and to top it off he was completely naked. Soft blonde hair sticking to his sweaty body...his pink nipples hard and sticking out...and much to Syaoran's dismay he also noticed that Fai-san was completely erect...DOWN THERE. Fai looked so sexy...his gorgeous blue eyes half-lidded, his cheeks a deep shade of pink. His pants grew instantly tight at this sight that he was greeted with. It took him but a second to notice that Kurogane was behind him...with his pants undone and...very noticeably erect like Fai...

_Omg...I should leave...I shouldn't see this...my body...it's frozen...i can't move...please god...forgive me... _Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next...were they going to have sex? But how...they were both guys...As far as he knew...sex was done between a man and a woman. How could two men...?

But realization was quickly setting in as he re-evaluated the position they were in. It was only confirmed when he saw Kurogane put some what appeared to be liquid substance on his erection and applied it to Fai's rectum. Syaoran wasn't so dense that he couldn't figure out what was going to happen next...he could put two and two together This couldn't be happening. How could Syaoran have walked in on something so private and not be able to move?!

Then it was the moment. Kurogane gripped Fai's backside and slowly pushed himself inside. Fai let out a very pleasurable moan. Syaoran's cheeks were burning. Kurogane wasn't small...surely Fai would break. But the magician seemed to love this new intrusion. Syaoran knew that he was hard like the other two...he would surely explode if they kept this up.

"Yeah...Kuro-tan...all the way...move..." the blonde said huskily." Kurogane started his motion in and out of the other, it was slow at first, then the pace picked up. This Fai was so different than his usual self...It turned Syaoran on way too much. Syaoran hoped that the other two wouldn't find out that he was watching. That would be horrid.

"So impatient...are you really that horny?" A sexy smirk graced the flushed features of the magician.

"I just love your cock Kuro-chan...please...uhn...like that," Fai closed his eyes and moaned. Kurogane's breath was picking up. All through this process Fai was gripping the bedsheets, Kurogane was digging his fingers into Fai's flesh, and rubbing Fai's hardness, and all the while, Syaoran was positively dying. He was so aroused he couldn't stand it. When would it end...?

But thankfully, it did, after a while, Fai moaned incredibly loud into the pillow and released his desire all over Kurogane's hand. Kurogane came shortly after with a deep groan. They both collapsed on the bed together, panting and gasping.

After a while life came back into the younger boy's legs and he made his way back to his room, trying hard not to think about what just happened, but failing miserably...

--------

"Uhn! Nng..." Syaoran gasped as he came. His movements slowed. Before he could let himself fall into the glow that followed after such a climax he quickly disposed of his mess with the tissues he had borrowed and buried his face in his pillow. He just...GAH to Fai and Kurogane...—GAH!. How embarrassing! Sure he knew that it was normal for boys to do this at his age...But this was an entirely different situation!!

"God! I'm such a pervert!" Syaoran exclaimed, not really caring that he was shouting at his pillow. It was mocking him in some way...he just knew it. Syaoran quickly developed a hatred for it and threw it on the floor. "...who needs pillows anyways," he said defiantly.

Syaoran knew that he would never be with Fai or Kurogane romantically, but it didn't change the fact that they both were irresistibly attractive. Having already established to himself that being 'gay' wasn't a _bad _thing, he wasn't reluctant on calling them attractive even if they were guys. It was just the fact that they were his friends that made him uneasy. Not to mention, they were much older than him, they were also like parental figures to him now, and he just saw them doing THAT?! Wasn't that something called "incest" or whatnot?

After deciding that he would just...not think about this right now, he went to sleep...or at least he did after he gave in and let his pillow back on the bed to join him.

-

-

-

They had arrived in this world 3 days ago. It wasn't easy finding a place to stay, and finding jobs was difficult, not to mention...Prices in this world were so high! Pushing the thoughts of last night's events out of his mind, Syaoran pondered on whether he should buy fresh vegetables or canned. The canned was cheaper, but he knew that Sakura-hime would be able to cook something spectacular with the fresh ones. This was a deeply troubling matter, but he had a mission! He had to choose wisely.

"Choose the canned vegetables," said a voice behind him. He looked and gasped.

"Ryuuou-san!" Ryuuou looked confused.

"Umm...do I know you?" Syaoran covered his mouth. He would never get used to this whole "same people but different world" thing.

"Excuse me, I'm Syaoran, I had seen you the other day, and heard your name spoken" Ryuuou looked suspiciously, but obviously decided that Syaoran wasn't so suspicious.

"Oh I see. Well it's nice to meet ya! I haven't seen you around here before." Syaoran shook his head.

"No, I'm a traveler. My friends and I just arrived here a couple days ago.

"Ah. Well then you're new to this world aren't ya? Well I'll tell you...the fresh produce here isn't all too healthy. They use a lot of chemicals in cultivating them. Tends to cause a lot of illnesses. The canned on the other hand, come from a remote plantation. The vegetables are much healthier."

"Really? Thank you so much for telling me. I'm glad you were here." Ryuuou smiled obviously proud of himself for doing such a good deed.

"I'm glad I could help! Why don't you pick out what you want and we can hang out later or something." Syaoran smiled brightly.

"Sounds like fun, I really hope to see you again," Ryuuou smiled a bit maliciously.

"IS that so? Well then here!" Ryuuou pulled out a pen and grabbed Syaoran's hand, scribbling something on it.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked and saw the number "555-6893" on his hand.

"It's my number. If ya really wanna hang out, call me okay? I have to go help my grandpa now, but I'll see you later," Ryuuou winked and left the store. Syaoran was a bit taken aback. This was a bit sudden...he smiled a bit. It took him a bit to remember that he was there to buy vegetables.

"Syaoran-kun!" Said a very energetic female voice.

"Sakura-hime! What are you doing here?" Sakura was a bit confused. Sure she would be...Syaoran didn't seem happy to see her at all.

"Oh...I was trying to find a small arrangement of flowers to add to the balcony.(2) Was that Ryuuou-kun just now?" Syaoran nodded hastily hiding his left hand. Sakura smiled. "He seems as energetic as he was in Outo country." Syaoran nodded hastily. Sakura examined him suspiciously.

"Is...everything okay Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes! Everything's perfect...just fine. I must get going now though, I have some things to do at the house." With that Syaoran quickly picked some veggies, hurried to the checkout and left.

-

-

-

"What's this?! A number? On our little Syaoran's hand? What could it possibly be for?" Fai was examining his hand with great interest. Syaoran felt his face go warm.

"It's just a number...it's nothing important,"

"But it looks like a phone number...and it's not our phone number...Oh my...is Syaoran-kun blushing?!" Fai grinned widely. Syaoran tried to cover his face. "Come on Syaoran tell me who it's from!"

"I-it's another Ryuuou...I met with him today at the grocery store...He said that we should hang out..." Fai looked surprised.

"Well then by all means you should!"

"I don't know...I'm rather busy..."

"But making friends is very important, Syaoran. Surely you get bored of all of us sometimes." Syaoran was taken aback.

"Not at all Fai sa--!" Fai smiled. Memories started to flood back to Syaoran about the previous nights events...but quickly he pushed them out of his mind. He couldn't become all worked up in a state like that now.

"My point is, it's good to interact with other people. And remember, there's no limit to the time we need to spend in each world." Syaoran frowned.

"But...what about Sakura's feathers...we need to find them as soon as possible."

"Yes but, we have really found a lot of her feathers, have we not? I think a longer break will do us some good, don't you think?" Syaoran looked at him apprehensively. It was true, Syaoran really did want to hang out with Ryou-kun...but he also had to protect Sakura. Fai-san seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't worry Syaoran, we'll take care of Sakura for the moment. I think you should call Ryuuou-kun tomorrow."

"Yes, Fai-san..." Syaoran wondered if it was right...it was almost as if he were cheating on Sakura. He really liked Ryou-kun though...Maybe Fai-san was right... He decided that he would call Ryuuou-san tomorrow. Hopefully it would be alright...

**To be continued :O ( THIS IS A FIRST!)**

**Sakura flower arranging count: 2 (let's keep it up!)**

**Wow...this means you can almost guarantee a 3d chapter from me doesn't it?! Wow I can't believe I wrote the second one...hopefully it makes even a little sense...it was kind of spontaneous as you can tell...too lazy to final read it...hopefully it works. O.o;; Are you happy?! I even put a lemon in there for you...No threesome to those of you who wanted it...I think this story is gonna be more of a plot story XD Although a threesome would have been pleasant. PUH-LEEZ Review! I didn't write this for my health...i only wrote it BECAUSE you reviewed. o.o**

**Ultra super special awesome thanks to user Toko Tsuki for the idea about Ryuuou. LOVE IT **

**  
**


	3. Date?

**Am I Gay?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. If I did, Fai would end up pregnant...o.O;;**

**Ch 3.**

**OO...I can't believe it...a 3d chapter! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I really like writing this story...It's kind of random, I never plan ANYTHING I write. I just think...huh...that sounds like a good idea...does it And HOPEFULLY it makes sense XD. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, and curse all of you who just favorited and set alerts (j/k :D). I'm addicted to these crackers...they're not very good and every time I eat one I choke and almost die...but I love them **

**Date?**

"Syaoran-kun should be coming home soon!" exclaimed Sakura happily. "I better hurry up and get these flowers into place(3)" Sakura placed the flowers in the corner where she thought it would look the best. "There!" She smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" The princess looked behind her and saw Fai-san behind her. Sakura still couldn't get over how a man could be so beautiful. 

"Hello Fai-san. Is Syaoran-kun home yet?" All of a sudden a white round thing bounced into view from behind Fai.

"Yes! Syaoran is walking up the steps as we speak! Mokona saw."

"Ah! Excuse me then," With that Sakura took off down the hall to the entrance. Just as she got there Syaoran was walking into the door. He looked at her, surprised.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasai, Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled

" What is that delicious smell?" He said taking a whiff of the air.

"I made cookies. Fai-san taught me. I hope they're okay." 

"I'm sure they're delicious!"

"Ah! Syaoran-kun. I think you have a call to make don't you?" Syaoran froze. Sakura wondered what call he would have to make.

"Ah...umm...I don't know, I think I should at least try Sakura-hime's cookies don't you think?" Fai grinned rather maliciously.

"Here" Fai handed Syaoran a pink decorated box. Sakura oogled it.

"Ah! It's so cute. What's inside, Fai-san?" said Sakura. Fai grinned again.

"Cookies for Syaoran to bring to Ryuuou-kun. I hope you didn't mind Sakura-chan," Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"Of course I don't mind. That's very thoughtful of you Fai-san! Syaoran looked troubled.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?"

"It's uh n-nothing" If Sakura didn't know better she would have swore she saw Syaoran momentarily _glare_ at Fai-san. But of course Syaoran would never do that...

"Oh...that number? Is it Ryuuou-kun's? Is he the person you're supposed to call?" Syaoran looked a bit horrified. Sakura was still looking at the box so she didn't notice. Syaoran quickly covered the number on his hand.

"Umm...yes. I guess I should go make that call then..." Again, Sakura thought she saw Syaoran glare. But she ignored it and admired the pretty box some more. It had a pretty silver bow that was not big but thin. Fai-san was so creative.

Meanwhile Syaoran was having a nervous breakdown inside. He couldn't believe Fai did something like that. And in front of the princess! Surely Sakura would be questioning by now. Not like she would just ignore this and admire the details of the box of cookies or something. No she would definitely perceive this as suspicious. Poor Sakura, she was probably creating scenarios in her head right now about misdeeds between him and Ryuuou. This was just horrible

Sakura noticed that the box was slightly shimmering. She wondered if Fai-san also used glitter. _Such a creative person!_

"Um...excuse me" Syaoran quickly left the disaster scene that was just present. He felt so bad. He couldn't face Sakura any longer. She was probably so hurt. He needed to leave. Calling Ryuuoh seemed like a very good idea now. He picked up the receiver and dialed the number that was scrawled on his hand. It rang once...twice...no three times. _Pick up please!_ He exclaimed in his head. He couldn't' be around Sakura any longer. It was too difficult.

"Hello, Iwabuchi speaking."

"Uh! Hello, my name is Syaoran. Is Ryuuou-san there?"

"Oh, sure. Ryuuou! Telephone for you!...he's coming, just a minute"

"Yes..." Syaoran's heart was in his throat by this time. Why, exactly? He wasn't sure.

"This is Ryuuou,"

"Ah! U..um...Hi this is Syaoran? From the other day?" Syaoran felt his face turn into fire. He couldn't' believe this was happening. Ryuuoh's voice was so nice...

"Syaoran! Hi! How's it going?" Syaoran thought he heard a distinct _yes!_ But thought nothing of it.

"I'm o-okay. I was wondering if you were doing anything today, we could hang out..." Syaoran wondered if there was any way he could have made this sound less forward. But he wasn't doing much thinking at the moment. His brain was already a pile of very textured mush. He closed his eyes, waiting for the response that was taking years to come. Maybe he scared Ryuuou? This was bad...

"...I do!-- I mean...Yes we can hang out today. I was worried that today would be boring, but luckily you called huh?" Syaoran was shocked.

"Uh, yes! So...should I go now?"

"Yeah. Meet me at that grocery store you were at yesterday okay? I'll see you then. Bai"

"Yes...bye.." Syaoran hung up the phone and slumped on the desk next to it. _Fai-san lied...that was the hardest thing I've ever done..._

--------

After taking forever deciding what he was going to look like before he went to meet Ryuuoh, Syaoran finally left the house, along with the decoratively wrapped box of cookies Fai-san forced him to take with. It would be so embarrassing. He decided he was just going to say that they were a gift from Sakura.

When he arrived he saw that Ryuuou was already there waiting for him. The other boy's emerald eyes looked as if they were dancing.

"Syaoran!" Syaoran was so used to Ryuuou in Outo calling him "Little Puppy" It was weird hearing the other boy call him by his real name. Ryuuou ran towards him. He looked at the decorated package with interest.

"What's this? A present?" Syaoran blushed.

"They're cookies. My friend Sakura made them" An almost dangerous gleam graced the other boys eyes at the mention of Sakura.

"A girl?" Syaoran nodded.

"Yes. I'm traveling with Sakura-hime, Fai-san and Kurogane-san."

"I see...You'll have to introduce me to them later then," If Syaoran didn't know any better he would have thought Ryuuou was scowling. But of course Ryuuou would never do that. Syaoran thought his heart felt much lighter while being around this boy. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself during a time like this. "Syaoran, you look... hmm like you're a fighter,"

Syaoran jumped. "Really?" Ryuuoh nodded.

"Do you fight?" 

"Yes. I've learned combat from my old teacher, and sword-fighting from Kurogane-san," Ryuuoh smiled.

"Do you want to test your skills against me?" He said with a mischievous smirk.

OooOoOoO

"Hurry up Kuro-puu! You're gonna make us miss their big date!" Fai shouted back into the bathroom.

"Shut up! Thanks to your little "mishap" with the clothes washing device, all my clothes are too small! I don't even want to go." Kurogane huffed back.

"It's a washing machine. And don't you pull that on me that you don't want to go. You're the one who suggested this Kuro-sama, you can't back out now!" Fai smirked. He knew that Kurogane had no choice but to wear what Fai picked out for him. He giggled to himself. "You'll just have to wear what I picked out."

"Like hell!"

But once again, Kurogane was defeated and ended up wearing the cream shirt and pink pants Fai picked out for him. Only cause he didn't have anything else to wear thanks to that "damn mage"._ He must have done it on purpose._ Thought Kurogane to himself, fuming.

They weren't really going to "stalk" Syaoran-kun and Ryuuoh-kun, just, keep an eye on them. Fai thought that it was cute that Kurogane was concerned. He didn't want any "hanky-panky" going on. They were still children after all. Nonetheless the magician didn't really care about that (in fact he thought it would be "cute"), however, Fai did think it was a bit strange how Syaoran would receive Ryuuoh's number the first time they met. He wasn't worried, but it intrigued him.

It wasn't' hard to find out where Syaoran and Ryuuoh had gone. There was people yelling and cheering in the main street downtown, so Kurogane and Fai went to check it out. It appears Syaoran and Ryuuoh had started a brawl. Syaoran jumped on one of the cars dodging a kick from Ryuuoh.

"Hyuu! Syaoran-kun is so cool!" Fai said. Luckily Syaoran and Ryuuoh were too absorbed in battle to notice.

"You fight well Li—Syaoran. I'm really pumped up!" With that he jumped on the car and met Syaoran with a series of punches, that Syaoran dodged. It was clear that Syaoran and Ryuuoh were very closely matched. In the past, Syaoran would have had difficulty dodging on the right side, but now he was able to use his senses efficiently.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ryuuoh-kun," Ryuuoh pouted as he dodged a kick issued by Syaoran.

"Don't call me so formally silly. We're good friends you know," Syaoran looked a bit surprised. Good friends? Hadn't they only spoken once before this? Syaoran realized that taking the time to dwell on this was a bad idea because he found himself pinned against a wall.

"Ryuuoh..." The other boy was looking deeply into his eyes. He knew this was a different Ryuuoh but he couldn't help but to feel a strong similarity. Syaoran blushed when Ryuuoh put his lips close to his ear. His heart was pounding.

"I win, Little Puppy," He whispered softly. Syaoran gasped.

"L...Little Puppy? But...how...?" Ryuuoh smirked, apparently oblivious to all the stares he was getting

"Come on! I'll explain it all somewhere else." The emerald eyed boy grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him out of the crowd.

Kurogane pushed himself through. "What the hell just happened?!" Fai giggled.

"Maaa! It looks like, the Ryuuoh we knew in Outo country has somehow followed Syaoran-kun here."

"Ehhh?!"

oOoOoOoOo

They had run so far that Syaoran was out of breath. He collapsed huffing and puffing against the side of the house they were at. The ground was surrounded in flowers. Syaoran felt his senses threatening to mesh with the sweet scent all around him, but he didn't allow it. If he did he would surely fall asleep. Ryuuoh joined him.

"Ryuuoh...From Outo...or, Edonis...is it really true?" The boy next to him nodded.

"Yeah...it's me."

"How...how did you get here?" Ryuuoh looked down, and Syaoran could have sworn he was blushing.

"I really...really missed you Syaoran..." Syaoran felt his face go warm.

"I missed you too Ryuuoh..."

"no...not like me. I thought about you every day since you left. You really were the most exciting thing that's ever happened in my life. Every night I wished that I could see you even if it was only once more." Syaoran looked away. He knew his face was bright red.

"I would always admire the sword that I was left with after Outo crashed. I knew that it wouldn't be there if it wasn't for you. I treasured it with all my heart. Then one day it glowed..." Ryuuoh leaned back against the house and closed his eyes remembering.

"_Huh?" A bright light shone from the sword that he had while in Outo. _

"_Uwahh! I found another remain of the power of a feather" a small, cute voice called out. Ryuuoh backed away. Somehow, a picture, like the screen of a television popped out of it.   
_

"_What are you talking about you black manjuu bun? Nani?!" A boy with glasses appeared in the bubble. He looked very surprised. "Who are you?!" Ryuuoh pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this._

"_Uh...I'm Ryuuoh...Who are you?" _

"_...Watanuki...Yuuko-san!! Something weird is happening!" _

"_Maa Watanuki-kun...what is all the commotion so early in the morning ne?" A woman with long dark hair appeared in the background and she looked and was a bit surprised. _

"_Who is your friend there? He's cute," Ryuuoh blushed. "Sake, Watanuki if you wouldn't mind."_

"_Ehhh?! This early in the morning?" _

"_If you wouldn't mind." the woman stepped closer and looked through the screen. "and might you be be Ryuuoh-kun from Edonis?" Ryuuoh jumped._

"_Yes...but how do you know?"_

"_I've heard a lot about you from Syaoran and the others..."_

"_Eh?! You know Syaoran?!" Yuuko looked a bit surprised._

"_Why yes, in fact, I'm the one that sent him on a journey." Watanuki returned with the sake the woman asked for. "My name is Yuuko Ichihara. I'm known as the dimensional witch." _

"_Dimension witch...So you...can send people to different worlds?" _

"_Of course I can." Ryuuoh jumped up closer to the screen. _

"_Could you...please, I really want to see Syaoran again." _

"_Is this a wish?" _

"_...yes, I wish for it every night." Yuuko smirked. _

"_I can grant your wish, but there will be a price. It must be something of equal value." _

"_Something...of equal value?"_

"_Yes," Ryuuoh looked around. He didn't have anything around his room that equaled how much he wanted to see Syaoran again. He paused when he looked at the sword on his bed. The only memento he had of the wonderful time he spent with him in Outo. The sword he first fought him with. _

"_this sword...is very important to me. It's my most treasured possession, because I know that the reason I have it is because of Syaoran," _

"_Then it is a good price. The sword will do. You can travel to the world that Syaoran will next appear in. From there, it is up to you to decide what you will do." Ryuuoh nodded.  
_

"_I want to see him no matter what!" He saw the light grab the sword and pull it into the bubble, then he felt himself being grabbed by light as well..."_

Ryuuoh opened his eyes and looked at the boy next to him."After that, I found myself here, at this house. Apparently the old man here had a grandson that died. He's letting me stay with him. I help him out with chores and his little shop over in town." Syaoran nodded in understanding.

"But Ryuuoh...what will happen when we leave this world?"

"I've been thinking about it. My wish was, that I get to see you one more time. I don't think I'll be able to go back home. I'll most likely just stay here." Syaoran sat up and looked at him with concern.

"But what about your family in Edonis?!" Ryuuoh put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"My mother just died of illness before I left, and my father left us ages ago. I have no other family, Syaoran. I've been in this world for quite a while. I'm used to the lifestyle here."

"Oh...I see. I'm sorry..." Ryuuoh shook his head.

"I feel like I have a purpose in this world Syaoran. I'm glad that I came, so thank you." Syaoran blushed when he felt Ryuuoh's hand on his, nonetheless he loved the feeling he got when he was close to Ryuuoh like this. He was glad he got to see the Ryuuoh of Outo once again. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I...really like you Ryuuoh..." Syaoran said softly.

"I like you too, Syaoran..." Ryuuoh turned Syaoran's head toward his. Syaoran felt his heart pounding in his chest. Was Ryuuoh going to kiss him? Why wasn't Syaoran resisting? His lips looked so soft. Syaoran shivered when Ryuuoh ran his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes. Their lips were so close...

"Ryuuoh..." Syaoran felt his heart jump when they connected. It was...clumsy at first. But Syaoran felt so good. He grabbed onto the other's shoulders and attempted to kiss back to let him know that he liked it. He blushed more when he felt Ryuuoh's tongue softly licking his lips as if he wanted inside. Syaoran wasn't sure so he parted his lips to see.

"nn.." Ryuuoh slipped his tongue inside. He pulled Syaoran's body closer to his and kissed deeper, tangling his fingers in the other boy's hair. Syaoran probably didn't realize it, but he was moaning softly at the kiss that he was receiving, it made Ryuuoh want to see what other sounds Syaoran could make. He broke the kiss, giggling a bit at the small whine Syaoran involuntarily made at the loss of contact but quickly re-established it by gently kissing his neck.

"nng...Ryuuoh..." Syaoran closed his eyes tightly. He loved the feel of Ryuuoh kissing him like this. The feeling was indescribable. He wanted more...He softly grabbed the other boys hair...

"Mmm..Syaoran you taste so good..."

"Oi!" Both boys jumped at the loud, rather annoyed voice that came over from the bushes.

"waaaa Kuro-pon! We were just getting to the best part!"

"Best part! Best part!" said a smaller, enthusiastic voice. Quickly the two boys parted and looked blushing at the sight of Mokona, Kurogane and Fai crawling out of the bushes, covered in sticks and leaves.

"F...Fai-san...Ku...ku...ku..." Syaoran was about to faint. He couldn't believe...they were seen.

"Big Kitty and Big Puppy!" Exclaimed Ryuuoh. He looked positively happy to see them.

"Kurogane!" Shouted the ninja angrily. Apparently still spiteful at the name he received in Outo.

"Ryuuoh-kun! It's so good to see you I see You and Syaoran have gotten..._ reacquainted_" Ryuuoh blushed.

"It's good to see you all again," Syaoran was trying to bury himself in the grass. Ryuuoh giggled at him. "Silly, you're going to get all dirty," He pulled them both up off the ground and led Syaoran over to the other two. "Where is Little Kitty?"

"Oh, you mean Sakura-chan? I think she's at home making cake" That reminded Syaoran. How would he ever be able to tell Sakura something like this. He k...kissed Ryuuoh.

"Oh, I've been here. I noticed that there were some gorgeous flowers here and I wanted to see if the owner was selling (4)" Syaoran froze. Did she see? HOW MUCH DID SHE SEE?!. Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Ryuuoh, blushing.

"I'm very happy for you two," She blushed. Syaoran looked mortified and went up to Sakura.

"Sakura-hime! I'm so sorry...how much did you see? Please, it's not that you aren't pretty it's just I'm...I'm..."

"Oh Syaoran forgive me! When you two kissed I just...I just...I thought it was so cute, I couldn't stop watching! You must think I'm horrible. I'm really really happy that you're with Ryuuoh! I always thought it would be cute if you both were together" She looked so ashamed.

"Huh?! Cute!? Sakura-hime..." Fai and Mokona were laughing obnoxiously.

"Syaoran-kun You were so worried that Sakura would be heartbroken, but it appears you've got her full support." said Mokona. Ryuuoh chuckled and wrapped his arms around Syaoran, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"this makes me really happy Syaoran." He said softly. Sakura blushed.

"Kyaaaa!" Her eyes started to sparkle. Such a sight, right in front of her very eyes. It was so cute! She always knew Syaoran-kun and Ryuuoh-kun would make a good couple.

Fai smiled brightly. "Nyaaaaaa I think such a happy occasion calls for ice cream!" Sakura, Ryuuoh and Mokona cheered and Syaoran just blushed madly in Ryuuoh's embrace.

"That's so like you to suggest something that will rot the kid's teeth out!" Said Kurogane angrily. Fai stuck his tongue out.

"Kuro-wanko is such a meany!"

"Big meany!" Cried Mokona.

"Arhhghg you both are so annoying!" with that a blur of black, blonde and white was created as Kurogane chased them.

But being highly outnumbered, They all went to get ice cream in the end. Even though he was embarrassed, Syaoran was glad he called Ryuuoh.

**To be continued. **

**Kyaaaaaah! How did Sakura become a yaoi fangirl in my story?! Ah well...XD I think I actually put a bit of thought into this chapter...haha watch after all that thought I get horrible reviews . Next chapter we can look forward to Ryuuoh and Syaoran deepening their relationship ne? Maybe some more KuroFai?! Reviews?! I LOVE THEM:chokes on cracker: I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly...cause I think it might have, but I'm too lazy to make it better aren't I? XD **


End file.
